


pressed down and shaken together

by thanyante



Series: a golden wood [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, Light breath play, Manhandling, Miri in the Middle, Other, PWP, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, blink and you miss it mommy kink, in the immortal words of nicki minaj: “damn bae you so little but you be really taking that pipe”, pain play in the form of intentionally inadequate prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanyante/pseuds/thanyante
Summary: “Are you in the middle of anything?” Galadriel asked over osanwë.Celeborn studied the paperwork in front of him. “Nothing that can’t wait,” he answered decisively. “What is it?”Galadriel sent him an image of Mirima sitting in the middle of their bed, cock curving up prettily from between plush thighs, silvery hithlain harness on their thighs and hips. “Bedsport. You take their ass and I ride their cock.”Celeborn found his mouth was suddenly very dry. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”
Relationships: Celeborn/Galadriel | Artanis/Original Character
Series: a golden wood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924861
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	pressed down and shaken together

**Author's Note:**

> I painted myself into a corner naming the wood-elf OC Mirima. Please ignore the fact that I forgot to check whether that was Sindarin or Quenya. Maybe Mirima just likes that it meant free and didn’t care what language it was when they picked it.  
> —  
> Mirima wears a “strapless” strap-on which is referred to as their cock throughout this fic. Mirima also wears a harness because there’s no such thing as a strap that stays put without one. This style has a section that’s inserted into the wearer and a section that’s textured to stimulate the wearer externally along with the usual insertable part.

_ Are you in the middle of anything?  _ Galadriel reached along the fëa bond she shared with Celeborn. 

He studied the piles of machwarden supply requests in front of him.  _ Nothing that can’t wait,  _ he answered decisively.  _ What is it? _

Galadriel sent along an image of Mirima sitting in the middle of their bed, cock curving up prettily from between plush thighs, silvery hithlain harness on their thighs and hips.  _ Bedsport. You take their ass and I ride their cock.  _

Celeborn found his mouth was suddenly very dry.  _ I’ll be there as soon as I can.  _

When he walked into the bedroom twenty minutes later, Galadriel had a hand in Mirima’s hair while they were busy between her sex, licking and sucking happily. 

“He’s here, pet,” she whispered down to Mirima, then smiled warmly at Celeborn. “There’s oil on the nightstand.”

He stripped hurriedly while he listened to Galadriel climax against Mirima’s mouth. When he climbed onto the bed, Mirima was still laying on their stomach, though Galadriel had moved away and seemed content to watch for now. 

He sat next to them and laid a hand on their hip. “Hello, sweet thing,” he greeted. “I hear I get to take your ass while our Lady has her way with us.”

Mirima’s face was flushed pink and still wet from Galadriel. “Hello, you. Only if you want to,” they said.

Celeborn grabbed Mirima’s ass, palming one cheek in each hand and squeezing. “Oh, trust me, I do.”

They gave him a pleased look and arched their back to give him better access. He grabbed their cheeks and massaged them roughly while he thought about how much smaller Mirima was than them. Galadriel and himself had both grown up in Ainu domains and were taller and broader than most silvans, and Mirima was on the shorter end of that range in any case. They came up to his shoulder when standing and only to the middle of Galadriel’s breastbone. Getting his cock into them would be a challenge and he wondered how far they would get with this game. 

Still, it would be fun to try. And he would be careful. Decided, he finally pulled their cheeks apart and looked at their asshole, then leaned down and licked a broad stroke across the rim. 

Mirima shrieked and bucked forward, then shot him an accusing look over their shoulder.

He chuckled and began to press his finger around their hole in a small circle, then adding a little oil. “Just getting you ready,” he said with mock innocence. Celeborn circled their asshole one last time before pressing his index finger in.

Mirima started shifting their hips against the sheets with the gentle rhythm of his preparation. “Is that allowed?” he asked Galadriel. 

“Don’t you want our little darling to find pleasure?” she responded. 

“Oh, of course. I wasn’t sure if you did, really. They’re so small—when you asked if I’d be willing to fuck them in the ass, I half thought it was some sort of punishment.” He was teasing, but he wanted to be sure of what Mirima expected. 

They huffed at him in response. Galadriel laughed and said, “Not a punishment, no. But they won’t thank you if you’re overly gentle—just the two fingers will be fine. You know Mirima likes pain with their pleasure.”

Celeborn nodded and added his middle finger. Mirima made a satisfied noise and arched their back to press against the intrusion. Celeborn added more oil and thrust in and out, watching as Mirima’s hole relaxed enough to take the push and pull easily. Mirima’s thrusts back and forth between the sheets and Celeborn’s hand became more pronounced. 

“That’s right, little one. Rut against the sheets, feel the rhythm.” He put his other hand on their hip and helped them thrust more steadily as he sped up. 

Finally Celeborn knelt back on his heels behind Mirima and pulled them up to straddle his lap on their knees. He oiled his cock, then thrust against the cleft of Mirima’s ass, watching how much it spread their cheeks apart and how made their small frame seem even tinier. 

Celeborn held them close, one hand loosely gripping their throat with his arm across their chest. “This will be a snug fit, little one. Are you sure you don’t want me to stretch you out a bit more?” 

Mirima shook their head and held onto his arm as he positioned himself at their entrance and pushed forward. He could feel Mirima’s pulse against his palm, rabbit-fast. He got the head in, then took Mirima’s cock in his oiled hand to give them something else to focus on as he pressed forward steadily, slowly but surely opening them on his cock. 

Mirima began to cry when he was halfway in, breath hitching softly. 

Celeborn pet along their side and leaned down to whisper in their ear. “Do you need to wait?”

“No,” they said. “No, it’s just so much. Good tears—please!”

He kept pressing forward into the silken heat of their ass. They were almost uncomfortably tight around him, muscle fluttering as he made room for his cock inside them. 

Galadriel watched intently, eyes glittering. “Tell me how it feels, pet,” she commanded. 

They seemed lost for words, hanging on to Celeborn’s arm across their chest and taking deep breaths. Finally they spoke shakily, “Like I’m being speared open. Wrong but _ good _ , like eating a stolen fruit.”

Celeborn felt his cock twitch at the description and rewarded their honestly by pushing forward the last inch until his pelvis was flush to their buttocks. “There we are, sweet thing. You’ve taken me so well.”

Their hair was frizzing, sweat making some curls stick to their forehead, face bright pink as they panted. 

“Give them a minute,” Galadriel said softly. Celeborn nodded, honestly surprised it had worked, and bent to take one of Mirima’s ears into his mouth, biting at the tip and rolling the piercing there with his tongue. He stroked their neck and tightened his hold for a moment to feel Mirima swallow, then reached for their cock with his free hand. He stroked slowly but firmly, letting it rub their sex and enjoying the way he could feel the movement it created within them against his cock.

Once they were relaxed enough, Celeborn began thrusting shallowly, more of a slow grind than anything else. He matched the motion of his hips to how he pulled at their cock. 

Galadriel came over to them, sitting in front of Mirima. She drew them into a kiss with a hand on the back of their neck, lacing her fingers with Celeborn’s so the two formed a collar around Mirima’s neck. 

“Overwhelmed?” she asked.

Mirima nodded. “Good overwhelmed.”

Galadriel kissed them again and held Celeborn’s hand more firmly, tightening the hold over their throat. She palmed Mirima’s chest, then pinched a nipple. Mirima whined into her mouth, and Galadriel smiled before giving it a twist. 

Mirima jerked back and gave her a betrayed look. Celeborn laughed and said, “Oh, our Lady can be terribly cruel, can’t she. Poor little thing, let me take care of you.” He punctuated the sentence with a deep thrust, lifting Mirima’s knees off the bed and pushing their throat further into his palm. 

Mirima shrieked and Celeborn grunted at the feeling of them clenching around his cock. He pinned their arms to their side and started to thrust slowly, moving them up and down on his cock in rhythm. His eyes shut involuntarily at the drag against his cock, how their channel clung to him with each motion.

Just as he started to gain speed, Galadriel stopped him with a hand on his arm. They both whimpered at stopping but obeyed. “Not yet,” she said. “I want to ride them. Lay down for me.”

Celeborn lay back carefully, pulling Mirima to lay against his chest while keeping them speared open on his cock with arms still pinned. Galadriel straddled them both and sank down on Mirima’s cock, sighing contentedly and rocking back and forth. Mirima whined at the pressure on their sex and the pleasure of being pinned between the two taller elves. Galadriel leaned down to kiss Celeborn, her height advantage making reaching over Mirima easy. The angle pressed her breasts against Mirima’s face and they nuzzled closer, delighted. 

Mirima couldn’t help themself; the weight, warmth, and petal-softness of Galadriel's breasts were too much to resist. They buried their face in her cleavage and shook their head from side to side gently, then stopped, mortified when they realized what they’d done. Galadriel paused and pulled back from her kiss with Celeborn to look at Mirima’s crimson face. Amused, she pushed her breasts together to squish Mirima’s face between them. 

“It’s all right, pet,” she reassured. “I know you like them.” She smiled when she felt Mirima shake their head again tentatively then give a few kitten licks to the side of each breast. Galadriel pulled back enough to give them room to breathe and Mirima pulled one of her nipples into their mouth. They sucked gently and laved it with the flat of their tongue, sending a jolt of pleasure down to Galadriel’s cunt. 

Galadriel gasped, clenching down on Mirima’s cock. “Give them their hands back,” she commanded Celeborn. He complied, and Mirima promptly brought one hand up to Galadriel’s breast and wedged the other between their bodies to rub circles on her clit. 

She rode Mirima and Celeborn both, sliding up and down Mirima’s cock. Every downward thrust pressed the phallus against Mirima’s sex and moved it within them. Galadriel could hear how wet they were, how wet they  _ both _ were, with each movement. She settled with their cock as deep as she could get it, then moved her hips back and forth to stimulate them both. 

Celeborn felt like he was being tormented, buried in the heat and pressure of Mirima’s ass but without direct stimulation. He wanted to move, desperate for some friction and finally held Mirima’s hips up an inch or so so he could thrust in and out of their ass. 

The added stimulation proved to be too much for Mirima, and they released Galadriel’s nipple with a cry as they began to shake with orgasm. Celeborn hissed at the way their ass clamped down on his cock, urging him towards climax with them.

Galadriel could tell he was on the verge of coming and opened her eyes to look down at him, panting.“If you wait to come, you can take Mirima as you like when I’m finished with them,” she promised. Mirima moaned and seemed to clench down even harder at that. Celeborn bit down on their shoulder both in retaliation and to distract himself. He stopped thrusting and managed to barely hang on as Mirima came down from their climax.

Galadriel started to ride again, angling her strokes so Mirima’s cock pressed against the sensitive spot along the front of her cunt. She urged Mirima to continue their attention, moving their hands back to her clit and breasts. 

Mirima looked up at Galadriel adoringly as they took her back into their mouth, alternately sucking on and rolling one nipple with their tongue and using their hand to tease the other. Their free hand went back to work between Galadriel’s legs, rubbing light and quick circles over her clit with three fingers. 

The combined stimulation brought Galadriel higher and higher until she came, clit twitching against Mirima’s fingers as she plunged back down on their cock, rocking against their hardness until she was finished. 

She basked in the afterglow for a minute before taking pity on the two beneath her. As soon as she raised herself off Mirima, Celeborn snatched their hand from where it had been pressed against Galadriel’s clit and took the soaked fingers into his mouth, sucking her wetness off of them before Mirima could. 

Galadriel couldn’t help but laugh at the betrayed and offended expression on Mirima’s face. Their expression turned to arousal as Celeborn kept laving and nibbling on their fingers. Finally he released them and then urged Mirima up and off of his cock. 

They looked dismayed at being removed until Celeborn lightly slapped their ass and said, “Don’t fret, we just need more oil for what I intend to do to you. I’m going to take you apart on my cock, sweet thing.”

He got up and looked for the oil, wondering how it managed to get lost so quickly. Behind him he heard Galadriel speaking softly and the rustle of bedclothes. When he turned back around with the oil, Mirima was laying between Galadriel’s legs with their ass in the air, legs spread apart and dark pink hole exposed, still wet with oil. Their cock hung between their legs and he could see how much wetness dripped out from where the phallus was nestled inside them. Galadriel had their head pillowed on her stomach and was raking her nails over their scalp while she looked at Celeborn smugly. 

Hunger struck him to the core. He climbed up behind them and smoothed his palm up their back, pressing them into a more dramatic arch. He scissored his fingers into their ass, pouring oil down his fingers as he thrust in and out. Mirima was stretched enough from before that it was easy to make sure they were slippery enough. At the same time, Galadriel slicked her hand with oil and reached down to tug on their cock. 

When he thought they were slick enough, he looked up at Galadriel for approval. She nodded, and he pushed back into Mirima’s ass, groaning at the heat. They both moaned as he bottomed out. He waited a moment before he gripped their hips hard, then pushed them away and pulled them back quickly, moving them over his cock and pleased at how their ass bounced with each thrust. 

Mirima let themself go limp, resting their upper body against Galadriel’s as Celeborn manhandled them. It felt good to just take what they were given, feeling the way Celeborn’s cock split them open and how Galadriel held onto their cock, letting Celeborn’s thrusts do the work of moving it in her grip. Mirima realized they were letting out an undignified series of high-pitched sounds, an  _ ah!  _ like the air was being forced out of their lungs each time Celeborn yanked them back onto his cock but couldn’t bring themself to care. 

It felt good to be taken, owned, moved how Galadriel saw fit. The pleasure built with each thrust, like a slow-cresting wave, up and up and up until there was nothing to do but fall. They came, shaking with the force of it, core clenched almost unbearably tight. Celeborn and Galadriel fucked them through it but stopped when they couldn’t help but squirm away, over-sensitive.

Celeborn was still hard within them, though he was still and only stroking a hand down their back gently. “Do you need to stop?” he asked. 

Mirima realized they had been crying from the intensity when they tasted salt on their lips. They shook their head. “I want you to finish inside me. Just no more in front, please.” Galadriel nodded and let go. 

Celeborn began moving again, this time thrusting shallowly, letting the sensitive head of his cock catch over and over in the tightest ring of muscle at their entrance. 

Mirima whined at the sensation and moved further up Galadriel’s torso, nuzzling against her breasts. They opened glassy eyes and looked up at Galadriel. “Please, can I…?” they started to ask, then cut off in embarrassment. 

“Of course you can,” she answered, knowing what they couldn’t say and offering a breast to them. They latched on eagerly, sucking with long, gentle pulls, eyes fluttering shut in contentment. Galadriel pushed their hair back from their face and let them suck on her. 

She made a small sound to get Celeborn’s attention. He looked up from where he had been watching his cock press into Mirima’s hole and snarled at the sight, rhythm faltering. Something about how Mirima looked like that, so content—it was almost sweet but the context made it filthy, that they were happy to suckle at Galadriel’s breast while he fucked their ass. He thrust a last few times before pressing deep, cock jerking within them as he filled them with his come. 

Celeborn draped himself over Mirima’s back while he caught his breath. Finally he pulled out, spreading their cheeks apart to watch the trickle of come that leaked from their hole. 

“I’ll get the bedclothes if you want to take them to the bath,” he offered Galadriel after a few moments. She nodded in agreement and gathered Mirima up in her arms. As she passed she leaned forward to give him a soft, almost chaste kiss. She carried Mirima out of the room and he heard water start to run as he stripped the soiled sheets then remade the bed with fresh ones. When he was finished, he walked to the bath to clean up as well. 

Galadriel was lounging against the side of the filled tub with a much clearer-eyed Mirima perched over her lap, soothing the red indents left by their harness.

“Join us,” Galadriel offered. 

The tub had been built for two, and Mirima and Galadriel were not making any effort to conserve space. “It’ll be a snug fit,” he commented.

“You said that earlier and it turned out fine,” Mirima mumbled, then sent him a sly look over their shoulder and wiggled their ass at him. “Come in before the water gets cold.” 

“I think I’ve done quite enough coming there, and I’m not sure what the water temperature has to do with it,” he grumbled as he climbed into the tub.

“Hush, both of you,” said Galadriel. “Clean up and then we’ll go back to bed.”

Mirima drifted over to Celeborn and straddled his lap as he settled in. They soaped up a cloth and lathered his chest, drawing patterns in the suds and leaning in to kiss him. Galadriel watched with frank interest, and Celeborn took a little extra time to clean Mirima, making sure Galadriel could see him press fingers into them to clean his come out. Mirima made it a show as well, whining and bucking back against his fingers before leaning up to kiss him messily.

Finally they both paused and looked back at Galadriel. Mirima rested against Celeborn’s chest, and he dropped a kiss on the top of their head.

“Come now; dry off and then to bed.” Galadriel stood and stepped out of the tub, handing towels to the two of them as they grumbled and followed her. 

They stumbled to bed, exhausted now that the bath was done. Galadriel lay down and pulled Mirima to rest their head on her shoulder. Celeborn came up behind them and draped himself along their back before reaching over for Galadriel’s hand. With a huff, Mirima reached down and pulled the blanket over them all and they drifted to sleep, warm and content. 


End file.
